Problem: Rewrite ${(4^{12})^{-3}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Answer: ${ (4^{12})^{-3} = 4^{(12)(-3)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{12})^{-3}} = 4^{-36}} $